Pain
by Uchiha B
Summary: She stared at the water far down below, knowing the pain would stop if she jumped. It only took a few kind words from a blond stranger to stop her from taking her own life, IY/Avengers, Steve x Kagome?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Continue?

* * *

It was cold.

But it wasn't the freezing weather that had her feeling numb.

_'I'm tired,' _Kagome finally admitted to herself, staring at the stilled waters below, _'I'm tired of fighting.'_

There was so much pain, too much confusion, and she was tired of combating it all on her own. _He _was gone and she couldn't reach _them _anymore for comfort. Her family tried to help, but they simply couldn't understand what she was going through.

It was cowardly way out, she knew that, and it would be painful for her family, but she didn't know what else to do.

The wind blew through her long hair as stepped onto the edge of the bridge and knelt down, not moving an inch for the longest time.

"That's a long way to fall."

An unfamiliar male voice said behind her, yet she wasn't really startled in the least and she slowly turned her head to see a tall blond man staring at her with alarming concern.

"Is it?" Kagome asked quietly, giving the man a sad smile before turning back to stare down at the water.

"Are you going to jump?" The man asked, looking as if he were going to step closer, yet he didn't want to startle her and cause her to fall.

"I don't know," Kagome answered as her eyes began to sting and her body began to tremble, "I-I really don't know."

"Would it be worth it?" He asked with a solemn look, "I'm sure that somebody would really miss you."

"I know," She felt the tears stream down, "But I'm so tired of seeing the terrible and awful things in this world. I don't want to experience them anymore."

"There are a lot of good things in this world too," The man pleaded and she blinked at him, "So, please don't jump."

Kagome sniffled and couldn't protest as she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and haul her away from the bridge. She could only bury her face into his broad chest and finally let out all her pain.

"I-I'm so sorry!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Keep going?

* * *

She looked terrible.

But Steve could also tell that she was beautiful too.

She looked so very small sitting on his couch with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and a steaming cup of tea in her hands.

She hadn't said a word since he had brought her into his apartment, but Steve didn't mind so much. Instead, he simply observed her, making sure she wouldn't attempt to hurt herself once again.

Her eyes were bruised as if she hadn't slept peacefully in a long time and she was far too thin to be healthy and Steve knew he should try to get her to eat something.

"You never told me your name," Steve said softly, sitting across from her and she tensed as if just remembering he was there, "I'm Steve Rogers."

"Sorry," Her voice was so quiet he would have had trouble hearing her if his ears weren't enhanced, "My name is... Kagome Higurashi."

"It's a pretty name, Miss Kagome," Steve stated with a smile, though it turned into a frown when she winced, "It is, please don't think otherwise." He said firmly.

"Why are you helping me?" She asked, "We don't know each other. We're strangers. Why are you being so kind?" Her voice held a bit of wonder as if she couldn't even believe in the niceness he was showing her.

"Because you deserve it," Steve said with that same firmness he had before, "Especially you."

Tears formed in her shadowed eyes and she gripped her cup with trembling hands, "Why do I deserve it?" She asked shakily, staring at him with desperation.

_'What happened to her?' _Steve could only wonder what was so terrible that she was willing to take her own life over it, "Even if you don't believe you deserve kindness, I _will _show it to you."

It looked as if she wanted to argue, but she simply slumped into herself in response, "Thank you." She said mechanically.

No matter what it took, he would help her in any way that he possibly could.

Life was beautiful, after all.


End file.
